Transformation Technique
by Lucillia
Summary: The Second Hokage invents a certain variant of the Henge and has a rather interesting misadventure that nearly scars him for life. The next person to use it has far more luck with it than he did.


Tobirama admired himself in the mirror. He didn't look half bad. This time he'd be able to spy on the women in the hot springs without getting caught. If he heard one more lecture on how the brother of the Hokage was supposed to behave...

Smiling, he headed out for a nice day on the town.

He wasn't smiling when he returned a few hours later. He was going to kill the bastard who somehow managed to get his uptight and rather straight-laced brother drunk.

After a nice relaxing dip in the women's side of the local onsen where he got a nice eyeful thanks to the variant of the Henge that he'd just invented, he decided to wander about town and maybe get a few drinks without the bartender looking apologetic as he cut him off after two.

It had been in the first bar that he had come to that his brother the Hokage had wrapped his arms around him and drunkenly proposed.

"I've been so lonely since my wife died, and my children need a mother." Hashirama said, crying as he held him.

He didn't say a word. After a short struggle, he somehow managed to pry his brother's arms off him while the drunken idiot was telling him how beautiful he was. After he got himself loose, his brother once again tried to wrap his arms around him, touching something he sure as hell didn't want his brother touching in the process. Growing tired of trying to escape his intoxicated brother, he turned around and decked him, knocking him out cold. He raced out of the bar and headed home flying across the rooftops completely oblivious to the curious stares of the people below - changing back to his normal self along the way - hoping the newly instated ANBU didn't catch him and arrest him for knocking the Hokage on his ass.

"I'm never using this again!" he yelled as he hurled the scroll containing all of his notes on his new and soon to be forgotten transformation technique that he'd decided to call the Oiroke Jutsu into the scrap scroll box that his brother made him keep since he was too cheap to toss out scrolls that could be "reused".

* * *

The aged Sarutobi Hiruzen sorted through the items in the storage space in the Official Hokage Residence that he'd been forced to live in since taking and later retaking the position in an effort to clear some space for some more of his belongings. After throwing out a great deal of stuff he'd forgotten he even owned, he'd finally made his way to the back of the small room. It was there that he found the box marked "Stuff Hashirama couldn't be bothered to throw away but would yell at me for if I did".

Inside the box were several odds and ends that had belonged to the First Hokage, and oddly enough a scroll marked "Absolutely Useless" that when slightly unfurled turned out to be in his old teacher's handwriting instead of his brother Hashirama's. From what little he saw when he glanced at it, it seemed to be the initial calculations for a variant of the Henge.

Naruto's twelfth birthday was coming up in a few days, and he hadn't been able to figure out what to get the boy. The boy had proven to be rather talented with the basic Henge, and would probably find the scroll to be interesting. Since the First Hokage had deemed the contents of the scroll to be absolutely useless, there would be no harm in giving it to the child.

* * *

"Now Naruto, this used to belong to the Second Hokage so I want you to take really good care of it. Perhaps you might even be able to learn something from it." Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage said as he handed the scroll to the boy.

"Thanks Old Man!" Naruto said as he carefully took the scroll from him as if he was almost afraid it would crumple into dust or something if he took it too quickly.

Naruto carried the scroll home carefully, making sure not to jostle it, all the while wondering what wonderous things he might learn. And much to the dismay of the Third Hokage and others who fell victim to the technique in the scroll and the improvements he and later Konohamaru made, learn from it he did.


End file.
